Intercambio
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Cuando Nico trata de escapar de la rutina, termina en un extraño lugar junto con Will ¿Lograran pasar desapercibidos con la ayuda de aquel extraño par de hermanos?


**Disclairmer** **: Las obras pertenecen a Rick Riordan y J. K Rowling. Ocurre después de** _ **La Sangre del Olimpo**_ **y durante** _ **El Prisionero de Azkaban**_ **.**

 _ **El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 **Disfruten el fic:3**

…

Todo se ha estado volviendo rutinario y tedioso. Las carreras en carruajes comenzaban a perder su encanto y las partidas de captura la bandera ya no eran tan emocionantes.

Le comente mi problema a Annabeth, seguramente tendrá la solución o por lo menos un consejo.

-Usa las sombras y ve viaje algunos días- expresó Annabeth.

-Podría funcionar-.

-¿Nico saldrás de viaje?- me estremecí al escuchar esa voz detrás mío-¿Puedo ir contigo?-.

-No- le respondí al rubio-¿Y qué haces aquí, Solace?-.

-Buscaba bellotas-.

No le creí y Annabeth tampoco –Claro- sarcasmo.

-Es verdad, mira- saco un puñado de bellotas de su bolsillo-¿Puedo ir contigo, Nico?-.

-No.

-Por favor, Nico.

-No y es la última vez que te lo digo- sin decir más me fui a mi cabaña.

No conté con que me seguiría.

-Por favor, Nico- se asomó por la ventana.

-No.

En el almuerzo

-Por favor, Nico.

-No.

El campo de tiro

-Por favor, Nico.

-No.

El bosque

-Por…

-¡Esta bien!- se terminó mi paciencia… ¿Acaso cedi?

-Genial-está feliz al menos –Mi primer viaje por las sombras, asombroso-.

-Percy no se mostró tan emocionado cuando viaje con el- su expresión cambio, debo recordar no mencionar momentos con Percy; según Will me hacen mal. -Cambiando de tema ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?-.

-¿Algún lugar mágico quizá?-.

-¿Mágico? Veré que puedo hacer, sujétate- dije y el aprovechado me abrazo –No así-.

Rodé los ojos y me concentre hasta que las sombras nos rodearan por completo. Fue como caminar por un largo túnel negro, hasta que di un paso en falso.

Caímos dentro de unos arbustos. Solace por obvias razones no hizo un buen aterrizaje y cayo de cara sobre las ramas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- parecía mareado, debí advertirle que eso pasaría.

Inspeccione el lugar. Era como un castillo medieval y estaba lleno de chicos que usaban extrañas túnicas.

-Al parecer es una escuela- respondí viendo como dos sujetos se detenían frente a nuestros arbustos y miraban algo parecido a un mapa.

Por un momento pensé que eran los gemelos Stoll pero estos eran pelirrojos.

-Después de la siguiente clase sería perfecto, evitaremos encontrarnos con Filtch y Snape, saldremos sin problemas-.

-Tienes razón pero igual debemos cuidar de que Peevees no nos delate-

-Cierto George, hay que sobornarlo-.

-Qué suerte que aún me quedan caramelos de vómito, seguro los apreciara-.

Aunque si actúan como los Stoll.

-¿Y si les pedimos ayuda?- susurro Will.

-Adelante, llámalos- respondí. Will les lanzo una bellota, pero no les dio. Lanzo otra y fue lo mismo.

-Y te dices hijo de Apolo, hazte a un lado- tome una bellota, la lance y reboto en las cabezas de ambos.

-Nico eres genial- dime algo que no sepa.

-¡Auch! ¿Fred por qué me golpeaste?-

-No te golpee, tú me golpeaste-.

-Yo los golpee, tarados- salí de los arbustos.

-George, los elfos de los arbustos si existen-.

-¡Lo sabía! Ron me debe diez galeones-.

No me agrandan, los quiero matar.

-¡Hey! No somos elfos, nosotros venimos en son de paz- Will interrumpió mis deseos homicidas.

Los gemelos se miraron –¡Oh! son aliens-.

-Tampoco, de hecho…

-Déjalo así, Solace- mire a los pelirrojos -Queremos explorar el lugar pero necesitamos pasar desapercibidos-.

-Podríamos prestarles nuestros uniformes- menciono ¿George?

-Eso servirá-.

-¿Qué nos darán a cambio?- dijo ¿Fred?

-Tengo dos dracmas- Will saco las monedas.

-Trato hecho- respondieron al unísono –Dinero alienígena, genial-

-Pero si no somos…

-Ya déjalo-.

-Bien Fred, quítate los pantalones- muy bien eso fue incomodo, decidí voltearme y obligue a Will a voltearse también.

Cualquier música de ascensor hubiera sido entretenida en lo que esperábamos. Al cabo de un rato los gemelos se escondieron en los arbustos y nos dieron su ropa.

-Sus ropas espaciales seguro no nos quedan- dijo Fred.

-Hay clase de adivinación en aquella torre, cuando acaben vengan aquí y devuélvanos nuestra ropa- apunto George.

-Entendido- respondimos y comenzamos a ponernos los uniformes sobre nuestras ropas.

Nos mesclamos entre un grupo de estudiantes y subimos hasta la torre mencionada, sentándonos en una de las mesas con bola de cristal. La profesora Trelawney, creo, nos dio una taza de té a cada uno para enseñarnos… ¿Tesomancia? ¿Qué es eso?

Bebí el té mientras la profesora veía las tazas de los demás y una chica de cabello esponjado alegaba que la adivinación era basura, seguro no sabe lo que dice.

La profesora se nos acercó e intercambie tazas con Will -¿Qué dice la taza de tu compañero?-

-Tiene algo parecido a una bellota- respondí; fantástico más bellotas.

-Eso quiere decir un regalo del cielo, alguien especial-

Solace se sonrojo.

-La de Nico parece tener un sol- menciono Will.

-Eso quiere decir gran felicidad, al parecer el futuro de ambos esta entrelazado-.

Comenzaba a hacer calor. Mire mi reflejo estaba todo rojo ¡Por Hades!

Espere a que la clase acabara y saque a rastras a Will de ahí.

Sombras vengan a mí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos de nuevo en el campamento.

-Ni una palabra de esto ¿Entendido?- amenace.

-Entendido… oye nos quedamos con su ropa-

-Tienes razón… seguro no les hará falta-.

 _En Hogwarts:_

-¡¿Porque están desnudos?!-

-¡No preguntes y tráenos ropa, Ron!-

Fin?


End file.
